Otazunemono
by Vann Cafl
Summary: Sebagai pembunuh bayaran, Naruto dan adiknya, Karin, sudah terbiasa hidup di hutan. Namun ketika datang perintah dari Pangeran untuk membunuh keluarga mereka, Naruto tak punya pilihan selain melarikan diri ke kota, dan berbaur seperti remaja normal. Namun hidup tidak akan mudah, karena sekarang Naruto dan Karin adalah buronan.


**Chapter 1**

 **POV: Adik**

"Siapa targetmu kali ini?" tanyaku pada kakak laki-lakiku ketika, lagi-lagi, ruang makan ini hening.

Dia mengunyah spagetti-nya dengan lambat kemudian menjawab tanpa menoleh padaku. "Tidak ada lagi," ucapnya. Ia melirikku dengan mata birunya yang datar dan senyum kecil. "Karena aku sudah memutuskan berhenti."

"Heeh, kenapa?" tanyaku, tidak setuju dengan keputusannya itu.

"Karena pekerjaan itu membosankan," ayahku yang menjawabnya. Ibuku menyetujuinya dengan anggukan yang kelewat semangat.

Rasanya aneh. Mereka bertiga bertingkah berbeda pagi ini. "Apakah kakak dipecat?" tanyaku pada Ayah.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan, kalau aku sendiri yang memutuskan berhenti." Kakak menatapku tajam.

Aku melepas garpuku sehingga benda yang terbuat dari logam itu berdenting di permukaan piring. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau memutuskan berhenti?" tanyaku dingin.

Kakak memandangku lurus. Wajahnya menggambarkan dengan jelas perasaannya. Terkejut. Tapi aku tetap menatapnya dingin. Akhirnya ia menunduk dan lanjut memakan makanannya. "Jangan dipikirkan," katanya pelan. "Anggap saja aku bosan."

"Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanyaku lebih pelan. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah yang muncul karena telah bersikap dingin. Karena beberapa tahun ini dia sudah berusaha mencari nafkah untukku dan orangtua kami semenjak Ayah kecelakaan dan mendapat luka permanen di kakinya.

Dia terdiam cukup lama. Dari pandangannya yang sendu, aku yakin dia belum memikirkan apa-apa. Akhirnya, ketika menjawab, dia menatapku dalam. "Mungkin aku akan membeli sebuah pulau dan membangun rumah di sana."

"Kupikir kau ingin tinggal di kota!" kataku tak percaya.

Kakak langsung mengetuk kepalaku dengan kepalan tangannya. "Aku berkata begitu karena kau pernah berkata ingin tinggal di pulau!" bisiknya pelan, namun masih bisa didengar Ayah dan Ibu.

"Heeh.. sifatmu berubah," komentarku pelan.

Sebenarnya hatiku terasa geli. Namun perasaan tidak enak ini membuatku sulit tersenyum. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka sembunyikan dariku?

.

.

.

Dulu, waktu kami masih tinggal di rumah Paman, istrinya pernah bertanya padaku. " _Apakah kau tahu pekerjaan pembunuh bayaran?"_ Pertanyaan yang mengerikan. Dia pasti ingin mengorek-ngorek informasi dariku. Karena pekerjaan Ayah waktu itu memang pembunuh bayaran.

Anak-anak normal mungkin akan menjawab dengan, "Iya, aku tahu! Itu pekerjaan ayahku!". Namun aku menjawab dengan, " _Pembenah bayaran? Asisten rumah tangga, maksudnya? Atau pembantu part-time?_ " sehingga bibiku itu hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepalanya dan berkata, " _Eh, iya itu maksudnya!_ ". Sejak saat itu, dia tidak pernah bertanya lagi padaku tentang pembunuh bayaran atau pekerjaan lainnya.

Karena itu, aku jadi mengerti bahwa pekerjaan Ayah itu jarang dan unik. Yang pasti aku tidak menganggap pembunuh bayaran adalah orang yang kejam. Karena pada dasarnya mereka hanya mengikuti perintah seseorang yang kejam, agar dapat memberi nafkah untuk keluarganya.

Suatu hari, Ayah terluka setelah mencoba membunuh salah seorang pejabat penting yang punya banyak penjaga. Beliau mampu melarikan diri ke rumah sakit. Namun biayanya cukup mahal dan atasan Ayah tak mau membayarnya, kecuali jika perintahnya dikabulkan. Karena itu lah, kakakku menggatikan Ayah dalam membunuh pejabat yang belakangan kuketahui tidak terlalu penting itu—karena berita kematiannya hanya tersiar beberapa hari. Dan Kakak membunuhnya dengan cepat dan mudah.

Kenapa aku tahu? Karena aku ada di sana untuk membantunya. Namun sampai sekarang tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Setidaknya menurutku begitu.

.

.

.

 **POV: Kakak**

Sejak dulu, adikku itu punya insting yang kuat. Super kuat, kalau boleh kutambahkan. Dia tidak mempercayai apa pun di dunia itu, kecuali dua hal. Pertama buku teknik yang sudah ia uji kebenarannya. Kedua, keluarganya. Dan bisa dibilang rasa bersalah diperutku besar sekali ketika membohonginya.

Dia benar. Aku selalu ingin tinggal di kota. Pemandangan hutan tempat kami biasa tinggal ini terasa membosankan. Aku ingin tinggal di kota dan berkuliah. Serta bergaul dan memiliki banyak teman. Kemudian menemukan kekasih yang tepat dan menjadikannya istri. Setelah itu kami memiliki banyak anak dan aku akan mengenalkannya pada adik tercintaku.

Tapi itu hanya angan-anganku saja. Karena menjadi pembunuh bayaran lebih menguntungkan dan mudah. Setidaknya jika aku bergabung dengan adikku dan mendapat sedikit tips dari Ayahku, sang mantan pembunuh. Tapi sekarang, entah mengapa lebih sulit. Karena perlahan, orang-orang mulai tahu aku tidak bekerja sendiri. Dan beberapa tahu bahwa _partner_ ku ini yang membuatku membunuh lebih cepat dan efesien. Hah, dari tadi kata-kataku seperti mendeskripsikan barang elektronik saja.

Padahal aku sedang menceritakan tentang adikku, lho! Adikku yang tidak mirip anak perempuan berusia 16 dengan celana training serta gaun selutut yang sering ia pakai saat bersamaku. Dan omong-omong, dia juga tidak bersekolah. Karena di rumah, kami punya rak kecil penuh buku bekas milik Ibu waktu dia masih berkuliah. Dan sehari-hari kami membaca buku itu sebagai selingan ketika bosan membaca buku dongeng atau koran—yang kebanyakan berisi tentang kejahatanku.

Oke, kembali ke topik.

Adikku ini, cerdas sekali. Dan dia memiliki beberapa pro dan kontra—mirip denganku. Hanya saja, saking bencinya, seseorang membayarku saaaaangat mahal untuk membunuhnya serta ayah dan ibuku. Dan sialnya, ketika aku menunjukkan dengan bangga e-mail permintaan itu pada Ayah, dia tersenyum sedih dan menyuruhku menerima tawaran konyol itu. padahal kupikir dia akan tersenyum bangga dan menggodaku untuk menipu pelangganku. Bisa dibilang aku kecewa berat.

Karena itu lah, aku memutuskan berhenti bekerja seperti ini. Karena ternyata, aku tidak sanggup membunuh orang yang mengecewakanku itu serta ibu dan adikku. Dan aku akan membunuh siapa pun yang berani membunuh mereka.

Lagi-lagi, aku memberanikan diri menatap mata adikku yang berkilau dan penuh rasa bingung itu. "Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyaku dengan senyum konyol yang biasa membuatnya tertawa. Namun kali ini dia tak melakukannya. Tersenyum saja tidak. "Sampai berkata aku berubah begitu."

Dia mengerjap. "Aku berpikir, sepertinya ada yang kalian sembunyikan dariku!" katanya jujur. Begitu jujur hingga menyakiti hatiku. Dia begitu jujur, namun mengapa kami tak bisa berbuat sebaliknya?

Jadi aku harus menyembunyikan hal ini baik-baik. Atau dia akan membunuh siapa pun yang mengirimkan e-mail sialan itu. Dan itu bukan hal bagus. Karena setelahnya kami akan mendapat masalah besar. Habisnya, orang sialan yang berani mengirim perintah konyol itu adalah Pangeran Itachi, pewaris tahta selanjutnya yang sok baik dan berkeinginan menjadi raja yang dikenang rakyat. Setelah dia mati, maksudku.

"Apakah kau dipecat?" Lagi-lagi dia mengatakan hal itu.

"Jika itu jawaban yang paling tepat bagimu, anggap saja begitu!" kataku, pura-pura sebal. Aku meletakkan garpu dan bangkit berdiri. Dengan diikuti pandangan terkejut adikku, aku meninggalkan ruang makan itu.

 **Naruto ©MasashiKishimoto**

 **Otazunemono ©VannCafl**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Karin x Sasuke**

 **Genre: Family, romance.**

 **Rate: M**

Aku selalu suka berada di kamarku. Karena kamarku sudah kuisi seperti kamar remaja pada umumnya. Aku memiliki lemari dengan kemeja-kemeja berbagai warna, koleksi bass dan piringan musik, komik dan majalah berbau porno—benda ini hanya jadi pajangan bagiku, serta poster-poster band rock. Jadi, berada di sini membuatku merasa seperti remaja normal dan lupa sejenak dengan statusku sebagai pembunuh bayaran.

Pintu kamarku—yang tertempel poster cewek seksi terbuka perlahan. Meski tidak terlihat wajah si pembuka pintu, aku dapat mengenali rambut panjang berwarna merah sebagai rambut adikku. Dia berdiri diam di sana, dengan wajah—yang kutebak—ragu dan sedih.

"Kau marah?" tanyanya pelan. Mungkin karena tidak ingin Ayah dan Ibu mendengar dari ruang makan.

"Uhm." Terserah dia ingin menganggapnya sebagai 'iya' atau 'tidak'.

Adikku membuka pintu semakin lebar, kemudian menyelinap ke dalam kamarku. Dan tahu-tahu saja dia sudah duduk di dekatku, di atas ranjang. Matanya yang berlapis kacamata itu menatapku lebar-lebar, sementara telapak tangannya tertempel di dadaku.

"Ada yang menyuruhmu membunuhku, ya?" bisiknya. Ekspresi wajahnya sulit dijabarkan. Entah marah, sedih, atau bingung.

"Uhm," jawabku lagi. "Dan aku menolaknya."

Dia menggigit bibir. "Dan kau juga memutuskan berhenti. Kenapa?"

Dia memang manis. Tapi kenapa cerewet sekali? Membuatku memegang dagunya karena gemas. "Aku melawan perintah si Itachi. Menurutmu aku bisa lolos?"

"Oh, jadi karena itu kau ingin membeli pulau dan tinggal di sana," katanya takjub. "Boleh juga."

Aku menggeleng dan menatap matanya. "Aku berubah pikiran," kataku. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke kota? Bersekolah, maksudku. Berbaur dan bertingkah seolah kita keluarga normal."

Wajahnya berubah kecewa. "Lho, kenapa? Idemu yang sebelumnya sudah bagus!"

"Aku lebih ingin melihatmu sebagai gadis normal," bisikku.

"Memangnya selama ini aku tidak normal?" protesnya.

Dengan senyum kecil aku menggeleng. "Kau tidak ada manis-manisnya. Malah terkadang terlihat seperti laki-laki!" komentarku.

Dia menunduk menatap dadanya yang nyaris rata. "Mungkin kau benar.." katanya tak acuh. Namun aku mengerti dia sedang kecewa. Jadi aku mendorong dagunya ke atas dan mengecup hidungnya sekilas.

"Tapi kau cantik!" kataku jujur. "Setidaknya bagiku, kau terlihat seperti gadis paling cantik di dunia."

Dia memukul pelan wajahku. "Kata-katamu itu terlalu berlebihan sehingga sulit dipercaya!" katanya sebal. Ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Aku menunggu sebentar, sampai aku yakin ia sudah berada di kamarnya. Setelah itu memutuskan tidur. Entah mengapa, hari ini perasaanku tidak enak. Sebagai pembunuh bayaran, aku dapat merasakan aura membunuh di sekitar rumahku. Kuharap Ayah dan Ibu sudah siap saat pembunuh itu datang. Soal adikku, aku akan mengurusnya sendiri.

 **To be continued**

 **a/n: entah kenapa aku jadi pengen bikin cerita di mana karakternya hanya bernama Kakak, Adik, Ayah, Ibu atau semacamnya. Semoga readers mengerti siapa saja tokoh-tokohnya.**

 ** _Mata ne_** **..**


End file.
